


With Ease

by SolluxVargas



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, dont ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxVargas/pseuds/SolluxVargas
Summary: Jaelyn Frye, descendent of Jacob Frye and girlfriend of Sherlock Holmes, is a badass. Or, can be...





	With Ease

Green eyes followed the prey. The huntress crouched low, following the movements of her target. Completely unaware of having been watched for the last week. They continued their drug exchange, thinking they were anonymous. They were not. Jaelyn knew the Templar leader was getting their financial backing illegally. In fact, not many Templars knew of this one’s doings. Still Jaelyn waited. Today her blade would be stayed. The master assassin ordered her to just take pictures of the doings for the German assassins to tear him down. Sherlock already heard plenty about it being a waste of her skill, but a mission was a mission. She held the camera still, and filmed the entire drug trade.

—

The Herr Templar sat in desuetude, his people and colleagues long since disowned and abandoned him. His office was dark and dim, bottles of alcohol littered the desk, weeks since he last had any real work. Jaelyn crept silently into the building. She had watched him become the shadow of what he once was. Tormented and desperate, the man sat, waiting for release. All hope was gone, Father of Understanding long since abandoning him. Now was Jaelyn’s time to strike. She had been in Germany for weeks, and was ready to return to 221B Baker Street, to her arrogant boyfriend. 

“Deine Zeit ist gekommen.” 

“Attentäter?” His head shot up.

“Ja, Ich bin Frye.”

“Ich hätte es wissen müssen,” the man sighed. “Englisch, ja?” He watched for the faintest nod from under her hood. “I was too big for mine own good.”

“Sure, illegal drug trafficking to gain more money to take from the system and to take from the people who trusted you for whatever reason. Too big, maybe too greedy too. Not only are you a Templar, excuse me, were a Templar,” she chuckled. “You were a Templar, abandoned whatever it is that your old man Understanding teaches you. You betrayed your own creed.”

“So that is why you did this? To punish me? I regret not what I did.”

“No, you needed to see for yourself that you were wrong. But I guess the mentors were wrong, you wouldn’t see the truth. Years telling assassins that they are blind to what they believe, yet, here you are, abandoned and at deaths doorstep. Denying that even your own people thought you wrong. Pity.” She clicked out her blade and plunged it into his chest. “Nobody is going to miss you now.” She watched his eyes as his soul left him. “Auf Wiedersehen Herr Templar


End file.
